


No One Hears You In This Room

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Community: pokanon, Gen, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni wants to know where Red is hiding so that he can take his revenge, and goes after someone he's sure knows that answer - Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Hears You In This Room

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pokanon Kinkmeme

Green woke up to the familiar sluggish after-effects of Sleep Powder. He’d only been caught by it a few times, most trainers had, but it was an experience he hadn’t been keen on repeating. How had he been hit by it anyway? He hadn’t been in a battle at the Gym. Last thing he remembered was heading to the grocery store.

“You’re awake. The boss’ll be happy,”

Green opened his eyes, confused. 

“Oh come _on_ ,” he groaned when he saw the grunt in an all too familiar black uniform. The grunt left, probably to go tell someone that Green had woken up. He remembered now. A couple of Rocket grunts had ambushed him on the street, hitting him before he even had time to pull a pokeball.

Green struggled to get up, still weak from the Sleep Powder, and examined his surroundings. They’d given him a bed at least, though it was barely better than laying on the floor and had no blankets. 

Green’s pokemon weren’t on his belt, and he couldn’t see their pokeballs anywhere. He had just managed to stand – the rockets had to have used something else in addition to the Sleep Powder – when the door opened again.

“Giovanni,” Green said. 

He was in deep trouble now, if he hadn’t been already.

“Green,” Giovanni said. 

“What do you want? If this is about me taking over your old Gym –“

Giovanni laughed. “Oh, we’ll get to that later. You have something I want,”

Green raised an eyebrow. What could he have that Giovanni couldn’t get an easier way?

“Where’s your friend hiding these days?” Giovanni asked lightly.

Green’s eyes widened. This was about Red? (Of course it was. _Everything_ was _always_ \- and _those_ were some pretty fucked up thoughts to be having during a _kidnapping_.)

“Yeah, go screw yourself,” Green said. Red wasn’t even his _rival_ anymore, let alone a _friend _or anything else.__

__“I was almost hoping you’d say that,” Giovanni said, and pulled out a pokeball._ _

__Green started keeping a catalogue in his mind. Thunder wasn’t as bad as Stun Spore. Green had been electrocuted by Red’s Pikachu often enough that it barely registered even as his muscles spasmed and clenched. Stun Spore was awful though, not in the least because of how Giovanni only used it when he brought Green’s own pokemon out from wherever they were being kept and made Green watch as they were tortured. Green preferred when he was the one getting hurt. He couldn’t even scream or beg for the Rockets to stop, couldn’t look away or shut his eyes._ _

__“Do you want to tell me where Red is now? You can make all this stop,” Giovanni asked._ _

__Green licked his dry, cracked lips and looked over at his pokemon. There was blood seeping through his shirt where Giovanni’s Persian had mauled him repeatedly. He was pretty sure his rib’s were at least bruised badly by Onyx and Rhydon. Eevee was whimpering but had a fierce look in her eyes. ‘ _I’m sorry, Eevee, everyone, but… _’___ _

____“Not a chance,” Green spat._ _ _ _

____The other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four had to be looking for him by this point, he tells himself, it’s just a matter of time before he’s found.  
Green just hoped no one’s told Red what’s happened, or that Red at least had enough sense to stay away. It was a stupid hope, there was no way Red would be able to stay behind if he knew, but it helped a little. _ _ _ _

____Green had no idea how long he’d been missing, but it feels like weeks. Giovanni liked to mess with the timing of things to keep Green disoriented and his prison had no windows to the outside world. The days blurred together, especially once Giovanni started in with the Poison Stings. Green couldn’t move without excruciating pain, making it impossible to execute any escape plan he came up with through the muddled fog in his brain._ _ _ _

____Giovanni grabbed Green’s hair and pulled his head back, and Green couldn’t breathe because Giovanni had a straight razor in his hand._ _ _ _

____“My men tell me we’re going to have company soon. We can’t have you looking less than your best, now can we, Champion? Oh wait, you weren’t even the Champion for 10 minutes, were you?”_ _ _ _

____“For a man that’s been totally defeated by the guy who took my title, you sure do like to throw stones,” Green hissed._ _ _ _

____Giovanni let the razor slip and nicked the skin on Green’s neck. Green bit his tongue._ _ _ _

____Green could hear the commotion not even hour later. There were explosions and the rumbling of pokemon battling. He could hear Rocket grunts running. Green forced himself up and over to the door so that he could look into the hallway through the little window._ _ _ _

____Green heard a familiar roar and saw flames shoot down the hall. Then there was a tiny yellow blur that stopped right outside his door._ _ _ _

____“PIKA! PIKAPI!”_ _ _ _

____Vines ripped the door off the hinges, and it fell to the ground with a clang._ _ _ _

____Green knew what was coming, but he still couldn’t quite believe Red was storming down the hallway. It felt like a dream, and lord knew he’d had plenty of dreams that started out like this. (Green tried not to think about how they usually ended with them putting that piece of crap Giovanni pretended was a bed to better uses)_ _ _ _

____“Took you long enough,” Green said, struggling to breathe through the pain in his chest and the poison in his veins._ _ _ _

____Red stopped short as soon as he saw Green, the rage and purpose draining from him in an instant. His eyes went wide and his face paled. Damn, was it really that bad looking? Green hasn’t looked in a mirror since he was kidnapped, so he had no clue about the extent of the damage._ _ _ _

____“You got an Antidote handy by any chance?” Green asked, voice dry and rusty from a lack of water._ _ _ _

____Red immediately jumped into action, digging a bottle out of his backpack. He handed the spray over to Green, who took it gratefully. He winced at the bitter taste that flooded his mouth, which was disturbing because he’d sprayed the sting wounds, but he was already starting to feel better._ _ _ _

____Red reached back in to his bag and came out with 6 pokeballs._ _ _ _

____“You found them?” Green asked, reaching out hesitantly._ _ _ _

____Red nodded. “Giovanni’s office,”_ _ _ _

____One of Green’s pokeballs exploded open and suddenly Eevee was there, perched on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek worriedly. Green’s hand shook as he reached up to pet her._ _ _ _

____“Hey girl,” he said, voice thick and eyes welling up. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I should have –“_ _ _ _

____Eevee nipped at his fingers and glared reproachfully. “Vui!”_ _ _ _

____Green smiled faintly and scratched behind her ears._ _ _ _

____“Can you make it out?” Red asked, looking concerned._ _ _ _

____Green snorted. “Like hell am I not leaving here on my own two feet,”_ _ _ _

____Red’s lips twitched, and the two of them made their way through the Rocket base. Red tried to hover beside Green discreetly, but he was about as subtle as a Snorlax.  
Lance came up to them at the exit. “Giovanni’s fled again, but we arrested most of the Team Rocket members,” _ _ _ _

____“He wanted to know where you were,” Green said to Red._ _ _ _

____Red looked sad._ _ _ _

____“You should have told,” he said, hand reaching out to brush the dark bruise marring Green’s cheek._ _ _ _

____Green punched Red. He was still weak from everything, but he figured it got the point across._ _ _ _

____“Daisy and the Professor are waiting for you in Viridian City,” Lance said._ _ _ _

____Green put on a smirk. “Then what’re we waiting for, losers? I’ve got a Gym to run, you know,”_ _ _ _

____(And if he had the occasional nightmares, no one but his pokemon would ever know. Green Oak was just fine, thank you very much)_ _ _ _


End file.
